Taking a Chance at Love
by mabelreid
Summary: After a fight with Kevin, Garcia realizes her true feelings for another. Garcia centric KevinGarcia and Garcia? No femslash!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: See my profile**_

_**A/n this is rated M for the langauge and some adult content. Please heed the warning. This is a one shot for now, but that might change if the mood strikes me or the muse.**_

_**Also I blame this one entirely on the muse... **_

"I said… get out!"

She slid out of his bed and began to look for her clothes. She could hear his angry breathing in the silent apartment and tried not to let it push her out the door. Her red skirt was on the chair in the corner of his room, and her white peasant blouse was on the floor. Her fingers trembled as she pulled on her panties and her bra. She could feel his eyes on her back, but she refused to turn around and give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her.

"Bitch… Fucking whore…" He said and his voice seemed to echo through the apartment like the tolling of church bells.

Her hands stopped trying to button her blouse and now she turned to meet his dark eyes. "Kevin… Do you remember what I told you a few months ago?"

He looked away from her and studied the wall, muttering under his breath. She could hear the word 'bitch,' again and anger made her cheeks flame.

"You better remember what I told you. You know I'm capable of all of it and much more."

"Get out and don't come back." There was real pain in his voice, but she ignored it instead of trying again to apologize. He wasn't going to listen and she wasn't sure she cared anymore.

"I'm out of here… Don't come to my office, don't call me or come to my place. If you do, I'll call the cops."

"Don't worry," He spat at her as she put on her red heels.

She grabbed her matching purse and her keys. She was almost out of his bedroom when he said, "Did you ever care about me or was it just sex? Have you always loved him and just used me?"

She didn't turn around and let him see the truth in her eyes, the truth she was just realizing she'd known all along. He didn't say anything when she walked away without answering his question. Her hands were trembling as she pulled his key off her key ring and dropped it with a clang on the counter top. It lay there like an accusation, but there was no way to fix this now and she didn't want to even if she could.

--

Garcia pulled her car into the parking lot at her apartment and shut off the motor. How had all of it got so out of control? She'd turned to Kevin in a moment of weakness and stayed with him because she was afraid.

She opened the door of her car and got out. It was three am and she was exhausted. Maybe if she got some sleep, she'd be able to look at things in a different light in the morning. Her mother always said things looked better in the morning. Well… it was the morning now, and things looked really bad. So much for trying to forget her woes with Kevin.

The walk up to her apartment was longer than usual. She unlocked the door and decoded the alarm that Morgan had insisted on installing for her after her encounter with Battle. He lectured her for days about not having an alarm, and she'd finally let him put it in to get him off her back. He'd become extremely over protective since her shooting and it was getting on her nerves. He meant well, but he didn't - no it was better not to pursue that line of thought.

She dropped her bag on the couch and turned on the super eight movie projector while using the bathroom and changing into her pink silk pajamas. She loved silk pajamas and the soft slippery way they felt against her skin. She washed her face and brushed her hair. The home movies were re-wound and she started them playing again just like every night. Soon they would wear out and be lost, she should get them transferred to DVD, but somehow it didn't seem right.

She wondered what her mother would say if she told her what had happened with Kevin. She thought her mother might tell her that it happened to everyone at some time in their lives. But did it make her a bad person? Was she terrible for letting her real feelings just come flying out and hurting Kevin so badly?

--

Garcia didn't wake up until after two in the afternoon. Judging from the way her left ear was aching, she'd slept without moving the entire morning. Now her day was shot, and she had to hurry to get her laundry done and the house cleaned.

By the time she was finished with the chores, and her apartment was fairly shining it was so clean, she'd come to her decision. Then it was time to eat and while she broiled a half breast of chicken and made rice to go with it, she changed her mind a half a dozen times. The food didn't interest her though, and she found herself pushing it around on her plate instead of eating it. Finally she gave up and tried to sleep hoping that her dreams wouldn't be filled with him as they had been for the last weeks.

She was awake again at midnight… It was no use; she was going to have to go see him. It was going to be hard. It was probably going to be humiliating as hell, but fortune favors the bold, or so her mother always said.

She pulled on the first thing she found in the closet. He wouldn't notice what she was wearing anyway, so it didn't matter if she dressed up or down for this. She pulled on pair of old white tennis shoes and grabbed her bag and keys.

"Help me mom," She said to the frozen image on the screen

The screen didn't talk back to her of course, but it would have been nice to have a little moral support for what she was about to do. Then she heard her mother's voice telling her to believe in herself and have confidence just like she had when she had been a child.

She left the apartment and went to her car. It was late, but she couldn't wait and this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with him over the phone.

--

She stopped in front of his door and tried to make her face arrange itself into lines of happiness and carefree gaiety. It didn't work; instead her hands trembled so hard she had to make fists of her hands. It took all the courage she had to reach up and push the button for his door bell. It rang when she finally made her finger push it and the sound was deafening. She waited for a long time and then rang it again. He was probably asleep. She should have called. What if he was angry with her?

The door opened and he stood there blinking in the lamplight of his living room. "Garcia…" The surprise in his voice wasn't unexpected, but still it made her very nervous. Then she got a good look at him and almost turned around to run away.

He was wearing a chocolate brown terry cloth robe that hung open over a dark blue tee shirt and cranberry colored cotton boxers. The shirt and the boxers clung to his long lean body in a way she never expected. She tried to smile and keep her eyes above his waist, but it was proving nearly impossible. Who knew that young Dr. Reid could look like that under those sweater vests? Oh, she'd imagined what he might look like, but her fantasies had never come close to this.

"Garcia, are you okay… It's late," He asked looking very confused at her scrutiny of him.

"Yeah… um, is it okay if I come in? I really need to talk to you."

"Uh sure…" He squeaked. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yeah… listen Reid; I'm really sorry that I just barged in."

"It's okay… I wasn't asleep."

He was lying, she could tell from the way his hair was sticking up all of over his head. This was not fair; he was adorable no matter the time of day it appeared. This was going to be really embarrassing.

She followed him inside and sat down while he went to the kitchen. The living room was what she expected. The couch was dark blue leather and the coffee table was glass, stacked with books and magazines. There was a very large big screen television across from the sofa and a huge book case that took up all of one wall. It was filled with books of course. She got up from her perch and went to look at them. He had them all alphabetized by name and subject. It was just so Reid that tears welled up in her eyes. She seemed to be crying at the drop of a hat these days.

"Garcia…" She jumped and nearly screamed.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" He asked.

She turned around and saw that he'd put a tray with two cups of coffee on the table. He was standing there twisting his hands in front of him and looking very confused and upset.

"I'm fine… I just needed to talk to you." She said.

"It's more than that," Reid said. "You haven't made on smart remark, or called me any little pet names since you got here. I can see that you're very upset."

She was sitting at one end of the sofa and he was walking to the middle. She didn't want him so close to her. Why couldn't he sit at the other end of the couch? It was only making things harder for her.

"Yeah sweet thing, you could say that I'm a bit upset."

"What happened," Reid asked his large eyes full of concern and some curiosity. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Only you would think that handsome. It's nothing you've done. It's what I've done that's the problem."

"What did you do? Can you tell me?"

She drew in a deep breath and his scent filled her nostrils even over the steaming cups of coffee that neither of them touched. Her hands were beginning to shake again so she clenched them together in her lap.

"I did something to Kevin that was unforgivable."

She thought that she saw his eyes darken a bit at the mention of Kevin's name, but she couldn't be sure.

"I'm sure if you just apologized everything will be okay." He tried to soothe her.

"No… it's too late… I can't change what I did. Honestly, I don't want to go back now. It would be dishonest."

"Can you tell me what was so terrible?" He was smiling and she was sure that he thought she was over reacting.

So she began her story. "I went to dinner with him last night. We went back to his place and, well things got heated."

Reid's hands tightened in his lap and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"No… not like that…" She hastened to assure him she was okay.

He looked at her for a long time and then he went cherry red in the face. "Oh…"

"Yeah… and well I sort of committed a major faux pas," she laughed.

"What did you do?"

He was so naïve that she was just going to have to come right out and say it for him. "Reid… I sort of have feelings for someone else."

"Oh…" His eyes got all sad and she hurried to correct his assumption.

"No… it's not Morgan. I admit that I had a horrible crush on him for years, but my shooting made me realize that he wasn't the one I really loved. I know it was stupid to start seeing Kevin, but I thought this person could never love me back. I was so afraid to say the words and then tonight happened. I said his name during sex. It's the worst thing a girl can do, or so I've heard."

"Oh…" He said again and he looked even sadder at this admission.

"Damn it Reid… Are you so stupid that you don't get what I'm saying?"

He looked up in surprise at her tone and she could see that he still didn't get it. This was going to be really humiliating, but in for a penny in for a pound. She slid over to him and looked him right in the eye for a long time. The only thing that could be heard was the pounding of her heart and his breathing which was speeding up.

"Oh… you mean me." He squeaked.

"Yes you, I thought I'd have to draw you a picture."

He went red again and she moved even closer. He didn't run away, or speak ,as their faces got closer and closer. Her breathing was getting faster and faster, and her heart felt like it might burst out of her ribs. The time they stared at each other seemed like an eternity and only a second all at the same time. She could smell toothpaste on his breath and see the pores in the skin of his cheeks. The heat from both their bodies radiated out and reached for each other as though two halves were looking to become whole. She heard him swallow hard and it made her decision for her. She leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. He jerked away and then leaned back in with a groan of surrender when she put her hands on his thighs and straddled him.

Her tongue pushed against his mouth and her heart rate accelerated to the point she was getting very light headed. He let her tongue enter his mouth and play with his, while her hands moved over his chest and down to the waist band of his boxers.

He pushed her away again; his chest heaving and his face flushed an adorable pink. "Slow down…"

"I'm sorry, I just thought that…"

"Don't be stupid," he whispered hoarsely. "I've been in love with you for so long. I never thought you'd ever see me with Morgan around."

"I'm sorry sweet pea. Let me show you how much I love you."

She kissed him again and he relaxed back against the pillows of the couch till her hands finished playing in his hair and went down to his boxers again. He jerked and gasped, when her hands slipped inside and found his awakening erection.

"Penelope… ya gotta stop honey."

Her hands slid over his shaft and down to cup the heavy sack below and he groaned. "Penelope… please baby."

Her mouth found his neck and her tongue licked his neck at curve of his shoulder. He tasted like nothing she'd ever tasted before and it was making her wet. One hand stayed busy with the hard flesh inside the boxers and the other found it way up to his chest. He groaned again when she began playing with one of his nipples which was hard and erect under the tee shirt.

"Hm… Spencer, you're so beautiful." She sighed into his chest.

"Penelope… I can't… Oh God…"

Warm liquid filled the hand that was stroking his manhood. "I'm sorry…" He gasped several minutes later when his eyes rolled back into place. "I can't believe I did that. I haven't lost control like that since grad school."

She was still sitting in his lap. Her arms were hugging him tightly to her chest and she felt like she'd come home for the first time since her parents died.

"It's okay… I sort of surprised you with all of this and now look at us. Is it too fast for you Spencer?"

"I like that you know," He said.

"You like what?" She inquired, stroking a hand up and down one of his thighs.

"I like you calling me Spencer. No one calls me Spencer and I miss it."

"Well good, I happen to love your name, Spencer." She kissed his chin and he laughed.

"So are we okay…" She asked fearing that maybe he would tell her it was too much too soon.

"I'm okay… I'm great in fact. I can't believe that you're actually here. I've dreamed of this moment for so long."

"Me too… I'm just sorry that we messed up those sexy boxers of yours." She laughed.

He chuckled, "That's what washing machines are for. Should we go to my room and mess up the sheets?

She grinned up at him and climbed off his lap. "Race you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n since several people asked nicely or tried to bribe my muse, I've done a second chapter for this story. Enjoy... THe same warnings for the first chapter apply to this one.**_

Reid slapped on the light in his bathroom and stumbled to vanity. As much as he didn't want to see the damage, he couldn't look away from the face in the mirror. His hair was sticking out in clumps around his head and his eyes were a bit bloodshot. His robe was loosely belted at his waist, and he could see numerous scratches and bites on his chest and neck. There was crimson lipstick on his shoulder and neck. One of the more prominent love bites was right at the base of his throat. He decided that it was a good thing he liked dress shirts and ties. There was no way he was going to let anyone - Morgan - see the hickey. He'd never live it down.

His legs felt like there was oatmeal in his knees. He'd walked, or rather stumbled into the bathroom, staggering like a new colt trying to find its legs. He ached in places he hadn't felt in a long time. He was so very tired, but so very happy too. When he'd gone to bed last night, he never thought that he'd wake up with the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world.

He looked longingly at the large, oval shaped, jetted tub in one corner of the room. A bath would be just the thing, but he also wanted coffee and breakfast. The tub called to him and he decided that a short dip wouldn't make a difference. Penelope was asleep, so he didn't have to worry about neglecting her.

He opened the taps in the tub, adjusting them so that the water was slightly hotter than most people would like, but it was comfortable for him. He dumped in some bath salts and took off his robe. The tub filled fast and he turned on the jets before getting in with a sigh of pleasure. This would unknot some of his muscles and ease the soreness in the rest. He dunked his head under the water to get it wet. This was the life... He sighed and his thoughts turned back to the woman in the next room.

Penelope Garcia was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. She had the most interesting dark eyes and a smile that lit up any room she entered, like the noon day sun. She was funny, and she inspired him to test out his limited sense of humor with mixed results. He loved her curves, she was soft, not hard and bony like some of the women he'd dated.

He swished his legs around in the water and wished he'd made a cup of coffee before getting in the tub. The hot water was doing its best to lull him back to sleep. His eyes were closing when there was a gentle knock at the door.

------

Garcia opened her eyes and turned over. The room wasn't familiar and she was alone. She looked around and remembered what she'd done the night before. She'd come to see Reid, and they'd ended up in his bed. He loved her, and she couldn't believe it.

She turned to her side again and thought about the night they had just shared. He was such a great lover, so kind, considerate, gentle and sweet. He put her pleasures first every time. His body reminded her of a willow in the wind. The way he moved was graceful and smooth when he was comfortable with the people that were watching him. He was strong, yet supple enough to bend when things got rough. And they'd certainly been rough for him during the whole course of his life. Well, she was going to show him how happy times could be when you had someone around that loved you. He wasn't going to frown again if she could help it! He was going to smile and be happy for a long time to come.

She heard water being turned on in the bathroom. It sounded like a tub getting filled up. That was the thing that she needed to soothe her sore muscles. Also, the thought of him in a tub full of hot water was too good to pass up. She just had to see it.

She stood up and pulled a sheet off the bed to wrap around her body. It was a bit cold in the room and she shivered. She'd get into that water with him and he'd warm her up in no time. She shivered again at the thought and went across this very large bedroom to the bathroom door.

----

"Hey sweet thing… Why are you hiding from me?" Her voice demanded from the other side.

He couldn't help but smile at her put out tone. "I'm not hiding," He said.

"Then let me in," She said. "Or I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your door in." She said in a hysterically funny imitation of the big, bad wolf.

"That's 'house' Garcia," He yelled back cheerfully.

"Whatever," The door handle rattled impatiently and he laughed.

"Okay… come in," It was no use trying to say no.

She came in wrapped in the top sheet from the bed. "I'm not outfitted for spending the night," She said coyly.

"I think the sheet looks great on you."

She grinned and then gawked around the room. "This is even better than your bedroom. This isn't your typical apartment."

"I like to be comfortable."

She smirked and dropped the sheet. "That looks to die for. Can I join you?"

God… he wanted her in the tub with him, but he was exhausted.

She didn't let him answer, and the next thing he knew she was sitting across from him, her magnificent body hidden under the water and suds. The heat from the water, and from her proximity, was making him feel very light-headed.

"This is heaven," She arched her back against the jet of water behind her and sighed deeply.

"Yeah… I love this tub." He agreed.

"You're such a girl Spencer."

"I am not!"

"How many guys do you know that like bubble baths?"

He blushed and looked at the door behind her. "I don't find the shower relaxing."

"Me either," She agreed.

"Really…"

"Is that so surprising?"

"No… I guess not, it's just that I don't know that much about you."

She moved her hands through the water, making trails through the soap suds. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me something that no one else knows about you."

He watched her brow furrow in genuine concentration. "You know all there is to know about me."

"No I don't," He nudged.

"Okay… I sing in the choir at my church." Her face had gone a bit pink, he thought, or it could be the heat of the water. "Now you have to tell me something I don't know about you."

Her foot was making its way up his leg. He jumped and she grinned up at him. "Come on Dr. Reid; tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone."

"I can't think when you're doing that," He breathed as her foot passed his knee and up his inner thigh.

"Sorry baby!" But she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Penelope…"

"Spencer!" She slid off the seat and moved through the water to him. Her foot had reached his groin and his stiffening erection. "I see that junior's ready for another round."

He grabbed her and kissed her hard. His tongue licked the sensitive roof of her mouth and she groaned. "I thought you were too tired." She gasped when he pulled away from her and pushed her against the edge of the tub.

"Hm…" He murmured in her ear before his head disappeared under the water. "Spencer, what are you doing?"

His hands were on her knees and she let him push them apart. His mouth soon found her sweet spot and she gasped arching her back off the seat. She didn't know how long his mouth worked its magic but just before climax his head popped up above the water. He was breathing hard and looking at her with such heat she nearly melted under his gaze.

"Spencer…"

"Shh…"

She groaned again when he drove into her. She wrapped her legs around his wonderfully skinny body and dug her nails into his backside. Her climax was quick and hard. She cried out his name and clenched around him. He finished after she came a second time. She slid out of his arms and underneath the water.

"Penelope," He dragged her out of the water.

"I'm okay… that was… wow!" She breathed. "But don't think I've forgotten that you didn't answer my question."

He was sitting next to her on the bench, trying to get his breath back. "Okay… I own this building."

"What…"

"Yeah… I have more real estate than Morgan does. I'm the landlord here."

"No wonder you're apartment is so great."

"Yeah… it's a perk of owning the place. It's a great investment and tax break."

"But how do you afford it?" She snuggled into his arms.

"I don't just go to Las Vegas once a year to see my mom. I play high stakes poker and black jack. I make enough money to invest and keep my mom in Bennington."

"How many properties do you have?"

He left the tub and began to dry off with a towel he pulled off the rack on the wall. "It depends on a lot of things. Right now I have about twenty, even with the housing market the way it is right now, I'm doing very well."

"Wow…"

"That's all you can say."

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe I have such a rich boyfriend."

"I don't do it just to make money for myself. I have to take care of my mom. What is something happened and I had to leave the Bureau?" He spread his arms as if to take in the whole building. Now I don't have to worry about my mom and I can do things for you too."

"That's not why I'm here." She got out of the tub and took the towel he gave her.

He'd hung his head. She put her hand under his chin. "You should know by now that I love you no matter what. I don't want your money."

"Really…"

"Of course not… You're a kind and gentle man who's very sweet."

"I love you Penelope."

"I love you too Spencer."

"I'm hungry… Let's go see if there's anything worth eating in the refrigerator." He opened the door to the bathroom and gestured for her to go first.

"I thought you were tired. I'd love to go back to sleep right about now."

"I am tired, but I'm also starving. Let's go get something to eat and then we can sleep."

"Okay…"

----

Garcia lay in his arms several hours later. They had breakfast and gone back to his room. He woken her again after about six hours of sleep, and they'd made love again. He was still asleep. He looked so peaceful; lying there on his back with his wavy hair all messed up from sleep and sex. His face was smoothed out and the dark circles under his eyes were gone. She kissed his lips and his eyes opened.

"As much as I'd love to stay here all day, I really need to get back." She told him.

He pouted for a minute then sighed. "I know… I guess I was hoping you could stay."

His big hazel eyes were going sad and her belly hurt to see it. "I with I could stay." She put a hand on his face.

Then his eyes brightened and he smiled. "You can, you could move in here with me. I have lots of room."

"Are you crazy? I can't move in here."

"Sure you can." He said enthusiastically. "I know we just got together, but we've known each other for years."

The pleading tone in his voice was utterly irresistible. "Alright… I'll go pack up some stuff and we'll work out the details later."

He laughed with delight and kissed her. It was probably a bad idea, but he was happy and that was all that mattered to her. The rest could take care of itself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n I know, I keep saying that I'm not adding anymore to this, but certain people, you know who you are, keep bribing the muse and giving me ideas. Anyway... Enjoy!**_

Garcia hung the last garment on its hanger and placed it next to its fellows. It was her favorite red blouse with a bow tie in the front. It was at the very front of the large walk-in closet she now shared with her colt. In fact, her clothes took up more then half his closet, and looked ridiculous and wonderful next to all of his ties, dress shirts and sweaters vests. He had exactly one pair of very faded jeans hidden amongst his cords. She'd found it only because she went through the whole closet looking at his wardrobe.

Why does a man need a huge walkin closet when he only has a handful of clothes? That was the sixty-four thousand dollar question of the day that she would have to get to the bottom of soon. She stood back and took another look at the closet. All of her clothes, and toiletries, and other essentials like her laptop were here. She was going to have to figure out what to do with the rest.

There was a room that her colt had shown her. It seemed that he had three bedrooms in this huge apartment: his, or rather their bedroom, an office and one storage room that had a few boxes in it and nothing else. He'd said he was going to remove the boxes and she could have it for an office.

_Reid opened the last door at the end of the hall. It was another bedroom, but it was empty except for a few boxes in one corner._

_"I'm glad the fifty cent tour included your storage room," she's quipped. _

_"Very funny, I brought you here because I want you to have this room."_

_His face was very red and she could see that her answer was more important then any smart remark she could make. _

_"Thank you sweet pea, I love it."_

_"Really…"_

_"Yes, I know exactly what I'm going to do with the space." She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you my handsome man"_

_His cheeks were still very red, but he looked pleased. "I thought you could set up your computers here. It could be like an office."_

_"I think that's a great idea."_

"Penelope," His sweet voice pulled her out of remembering like the gentle tug of a summer breeze in her hair.

"Hey there handsome man… How's my colt this fine evening?"

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Why do you call me that?"

"Because that's what you remind me of, a new born horse: tall and spindly legged, clumsy and shy, but so beautiful. Colts have large gorgeous eyes and so do you."

"Oh… I'm not sure I like the clumsy part, but the rest is okay."

"You're pretty accident prone baby. You have to admit that."

He frowned and she kissed him full on the mouth till he smiled again. He let her go and looked around what used to be just his closet. "Wow, I didn't realize you had some many clothes."

She laughed and fingered her red blouse. "I know, you never notice what a woman is wearing."

"That's not true!"

"Oh I know you probably notice for your cases, but you don't notice what the girls on the team wear."

"Sure I do!" But eyes were on the wall, not looking at her.

"I'll make you a deal. Even with that photographic memory of yours, I'll bet you can't tell me after one day at work, what I, and JJ, and Emily are wearing."

"You've got a deal…What's the prize if I win!"

She stood back up on her toes and whispered in his ear. He went crimson and stuttered so badly she started to laugh.

"A-are y-you s-sure t-that's a-anatomically p-possible."

"You'll never find out if you don't pay attention tomorrow."

Reid's phone rang and he stepped away to take the call while Garcia began to change her clothes for bed. She'd stripped off her stockings, shoes and the white blouse with orange and yellow vertical stripes. She was unzipping her orange skirt when Reid stepped back into the closet. The skirt fell to the floor and whatever he'd been going to say, died on his lips

His beautiful Penelope stood facing him in white lace panties and matching bra. Her hair was in pigtails tied with yellow ribbons at the ends. She looked about sixteen years old to him and he was amazed and a little concerned that this image of her was so arousing.

"Who was on the phone?"

"What?"

"You're call, who was that?"

"Um… It was Morgan." He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous and she was here, loving him. How had that happened?

"Spencer Reid, what is the matter with you? What did Morgan want? Are we called into work?"

Instead of answering her, he took two steps into the closet and pulled her into his arms. His mouth crushing down on hers stopped the questions that she wanted to ask. It was like being hit over the head, all of her higher brain functions began to shut down and her legs trembled.

"Penelope… you're so beautiful."

His long, thin body pressed her close and made her feel the hardness that ached for her. His fingers found the clasp of her bra and opened it. It fell to the floor behind her. "Spencer… We're in the closet."

"I know," he whispered.

She loved the husky tone that took over his voice when he was highly aroused. It was amazing that they'd only been together for two days, and yet he seemed to know everything about her and what she liked.

His hands slid down her torso making gooseflesh jump out onto her legs and arms. The hair on her arms was standing on end when he slid his hands into her panties and pushed them down her legs. One hand moved across her belly, and three long fingers found the apex of her thighs. She was already wet. Her pelvis bucked against his hips and she moaned when his fingers stroked her most sensitive of spots.

Her neck was warm, and the taste of her skin fired his blood even hotter then the sight of her nearly nude body. She always tasted like strawberries. He liked the heat and the taste on his tongue as he let it slide down her neck to the base of her throat.

"Spencer…"

His teeth nipped at her neck, "I'm busy," he said breathlessly.

"You've got too many clothes on, it hardly seems fair."

"Uh… Hm…"

His tie and his shirt were ripped off in a heartbeat and he couldn't complain because he was too busy with one of Penelope's breasts. The turgid feel of her nipple in his mouth, and the heat of her skin were driving him crazy with desire. Then, he was on his knees in front of her kneeling body without knowing how that happened and Penelope had opened the zipper to his pants. He jerked and cried out her name when her soft hand dipped into his blue and white stripped boxers.

"You like that," She panted and pulled him down to the floor.

"God… Yes…"

She squeezed the base of his penis and he groaned into her neck, her breasts forgotten.

"This is going to be really fast and rough." He warned her.

"I can take it." She challenged him.

She pushed him away and lay back with a big smile. She was facing the open door to the closet. "What are you doing?" He pulled off his mismatched socks, pants and underwear.

"Are you going to ask questions or are you going to take me Spencer?"

"Um… you're sure you want to do this right here?"

"Why so shy Dr. Reid. You're the one that was ravaging me just a minute ago."

"Well… Yeah, but isn't the door frame in the way."

"Trust me…"

The throaty way she said that made his decision and he repositioned his eager body over hers. "What are you up to?"

"Spencer!"

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, letting his body cover hers completely. Her hands caressed the sides of his torso and her mouth was locked to one of his shoulders. The temporary delay hadn't made him soft, on the contrary, he thought he'd explode if he didn't have her so he shifted again and filled her with a hard thrust. She gasped and lifted both her legs but they didn't wrap around him like usual. He wasn't concerned, the only thing he could think about was claiming her left breast in his mouth, and establishing the now familiar rhythm that made his brain forget who he was as he lost himself in passion, and a deep rooted connection that had started the first day they worked together.

Whatever she was doing with her legs was amazing. She was rocking them both back and forth and the extra leverage was pushing him deep into her then he thought was possible. For a much longer time then he imagined there was only the sound of flesh slapping flesh and panting voices. Her hands grabbed his backside and her nails dug into him hard enough to make him yelp in surprise and then it was over. She cried out his name and squeezed around him, pushing the limits of his fragile self-control.

When Spencer could breathe again, he raised himself up to one elbow and smiled at Penelope. "Where did you learn that?"

"Cosmo, of course… Are you going to tell me what Morgan wanted?"

"He asked me to go out for drinks. He's always trying to line me up."

Garcia kissed his jaw and slid out from under his body. She stood up, grabbed her robe off a hanger and slipped it on. It was red, with a gold dragon stitched on the back, and black trim around the collar and the sleeves.

"What did you tell him?" She watched Reid get to his feet and was surprised all over again by the grace that sometimes made it through the crippling self-consciousness that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

"I told him the truth that I was already with the most beautiful girl in the world."

She felt a big smile cross her face and a bit of heat enter her cheeks. "Really... What did he say?"

"He laughed at me and said that if I didn't want to go out just say so. He said I didn't have to lie."

"Do you want to tell him?"

"Yeah… I think we should tell everyone together, but not for awhile. I like having a little secret from them."

She kissed him. "I agree, lets get some sleep," He let her lead him out of the closet and to his bed. "So those sex secrets they publish in Cosmo really work."

"Some of them do, the rest can be kind of lame."

"Oh…"

"There were seventy five in the last issue I got. Shall we try out more, just for the sake of research, Dr. Reid?"

He grinned down at her before pushing her down on the bed and kissing her neck. "I think I can handle that!"

----

Garcia had her concealer out and her compact mirror out in her office. She was trying to cover up the hickey Reid had left at the base of her throat. He thought it was funny that they had matching love bites. She was going to kill him for distracting her that morning so that she didn't notice how prominent it was till she got into the office. She must have been blind, or so wrapped up in her new lover that she didn't see it. How could that be? She dabbed the liquid on the mark and was about to rub it into her skin when someone said.

"Oh… Look who got lucky over the weekend. Kevin must be pretty happy right now."

Garcia jumped and then spun around in her chair to see Morgan standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He'd been watching her in the reflection of her computer screens it seemed/

"Did you forget how to knock?"

"You're a little testy. Did you have a fight with Lynch?"

"No…"

"The why are you so upset. You haven't called me "hot stuff," once today."

"You'll survive," She tried to be nonchalant, but her hand wanted to go to her neck and cover the mark.

"Come on Penelope, what's wrong? Did Lynch do something, because I could rough him up if you want?"

"Morgan…"

"I just want to help."

He was leaning against her desk now, and he did look sincere about wanting to help. She'd always trusted him before and she didn't have to say who her new lover was.

"Okay… I'll tell you what happened."

She outlined what happened with Kevin, and she told him that she had someone new in her life, but that they wanted to keep it between them for a little while.

"Are you happy baby girl?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy. He's a wonderful man."

"When do we get to meet him?"

"Soon…"

"Alright, but you better make sure he knows I'll hurt him if he messes with you."

"Go away Mr. Overprotective. I'll be fine."

He gave her another one of his infamous smiles and then he was gone. "Reid, you're dead when you get home." She said under her breath and went back to trying to cover up her hickey.

----

As luck would have it, they were sent on a case to a very small town in Montana that night. They arrived way too late to get started, so JJ got them rooms. Unfortunately, they had to share rooms for the night. Reid and Morgan were together, JJ and Emily in another room, and Rossi and Hotch in the third.

Reid claimed the bed closest to the bathroom and dropped his bag on the floor next to it. Morgan called dibbs on the shower. Reid was exhausted. After his over enthusiastic weekend with Garcia, and working all day, and the flight to Montana, he was ready to drop. His eyelids were already at half-mast and the bed looked great despite the orange carpet and the gold spread.

He hung his jacket in the closet and pulled out the grey sweat pants and blue tee shirt he always wore when cases took them overnight from home. He had discarded his tie, his shirt and his cords when Morgan walked into the room.

"Do you ever eat my man?" Morgan asked the skinny man who'd grabbed his sweat pants and was hastily pulling them on.

"Yes I eat!"

"Are you sure? You look like a half starved cat. Hey…" Morgan suddenly realized that his partner had several love bites on his torso and one in particular at the base of his Adam's apple that looked very familiar.

"Hey… what the hell is that?" He pointed to the hickey and his suspicious eyes were beginning to take on amusement.

"It's nothing," Reid yanked on his shirt to cover up the evidence.

"No, there's something going on. I saw another hickey that looks just like that on Penelope."

"That's ridiculous… I have a birth mark. It's no big deal."

Morgan blocked the young man from retreating to the bathroom. Reid's face was crimson red and hands were fidgeting with edge of him shirt. He looked extremely guilty…

"How come I've never seen it before now?"

"I don't know Morgan," Reid hedged.

"I've never seen it because it wasn't there before."

"Morgan, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Morgan hadn't moved a muscle and it was clear that he wasn't going to move or let either of them get any sleep till Reid spilled the beans.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

He left out all the details, and explained that he and Garcia had got together over the weekend and were planning to move in together.

"Congratulations my man, but don't you think you're going a bit too fast."

"No… I love her and she loves me. We've know each other for five years. What's waiting going to get us?"

"Okay… but if you hurt her, you'll answer to me." Morgan had gripped his arm tightly and he was frowning down at the younger man.

"I'm not going to hurt her Morgan."

Morgan relaxed his grip on Reid's arm. "I know you won't, I'm just letting you know what happens in case you lose your mind and do something stupid."

Reid crossed his heart like they were in elementary school again. "I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"Well that's just fine. Now… how long are you two going to wait to tell Hotch?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: see my profile.**_

_**A/n so I give up people. I'm marking this in progress because the muse seems to be interested for now and people keep throwing me plot bunnies so you asked for it! Thanks! I can't say how often it will be updated, though!**_

**_Warning: Spoilers for "Minimal Loss"_**

Penelope pulled off her glasses and dropped them on the desk. This waiting around was killing her. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he stay out of trouble? What was it about her colt that made him a magnet for trouble? Why hadn't Morgan called yet? He promised that he would call when it was over. God… this was torture. She put her glasses back on and switched her monitor on. She called up a national news website. The same reporter that had spilled the beans about an FBI agent undercover on the compound was talking again. When this was over, the first thing she was going to do was destroy him.

The activity on the compound suddenly accelerated. Government vehicles were moving in and so were agents. She couldn't tell who was who and then people came swarming out of the building. So it was over, the guys had thwarted Cyrus, and Emily and Reid would be - There was a huge explosion and fire lit up the sky where the building was.

"No… NO…. No!!"

This wasn't happening! Please God not again. Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Her vision blurred and wavered as though she were underwater. She couldn't breathe and her head felt like someone had spun her around and around on a merry-go-round. The pain in her heart was unbearable. It wasn't fair that it should end this way. Not so soon! Not so soon!

The ringing of her phone finally broke through the paralysis that had pinned her to her chair and the sobbing that wracked her body. She pushed the blinking light that indicated a call was coming. She couldn't see the caller ID.

"Hello," She gasped out.

"Baby girl…" His voice was a bit breathless and there was pain behind it.

"Morgan," she squeaked, a small measure of relief made it hard to talk. "What happened? I saw the news. Is he - oh god …"

"He's okay Penelope. They're both okay." His voice cracked a tiny bit.

She dropped the pen she was holding and ripped off her head phones without saying goodbye to Morgan. She had to get out of here. She couldn't stay here in this office. If she stayed, their secret would be exposed. She couldn't take the recriminations from Hotch and Rossi. She couldn't take that on top of all the emotion of the last twelve hours.

When asked years later Penelope would say that she didn't remember how she got home. It was like she was at Quantico one minute and the next she was running to the door of their apartment. If she could just get inside before she broke down…

----

Reid opened the door to his apartment and dropped his messenger bag on the floor. "Penelope…" He called out.

There was no answer. Where was she? He'd tried her office at work, but she wasn't there. He'd tried to call her, but she didn't pick up her phone. Morgan pulled him aside and told him that she knew how the case in Colorado had turned out. He'd only wanted to see her. She would know what to say to rid him of the guilt that had been burning a hole in him since Cyrus had pulled Emily away from him and beat her nearly senseless.

"Penelope…"

He tried again when she didn't answer. She wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. He looked in their bedroom and his office. Where could she be? The door at the end of the hallway was open a crack and her remembered that she'd finished decorating her office three days ago. He hadn't had time to go see what she'd done, hadn't seen the room since he'd given her a gift to put there.

He went to the door and opened it. The room was very dim as the shades on the windows were pulled down. The walls were painted the same purple her as her old apartment. In fact the whole office was a smaller version of her living room, with some notable exceptions. In one corner were several computers and screens that looked a bit like her office at work. In the opposite corner stood a day bed he'd bought her. It was rattan style with a curved head board that looked like the top part of a heart. The legs were carved and the wood was stained dark brown. The mattress was made up with violet sheets and a dark purple spread. Most of the gold and green tapestry pillows were on the floor except for the one Penelope was lying on, with her eyes closed. The purple green and gold throw that always hung over the back, was pulled over her body. She held something in her hand and appeared to be fast asleep.

"Penelope…" He whispered going over to where she lay and crouching down next to her.

Her eyes opened when he caressed a hand over her hair and down the side of her lovely face. "Sweet Pea," She said like he was some kind of phantasm or the left over part of a terrifying dream.

"I'm here…"

"I missed you." She sat up and reached out for him.

He folded her into his arms and hugged her tight. He tried not to wince at the pain that flared around his abdomen where Cyrus had hit him with his rifle, but he didn't fool Penelope. She dropped a small, hot pink horse with green hair and a little blue heart on one side of its rump. He'd bought it for her at the kid's toy store to hold onto when he had to go out of town. He'd thought it was funny; she put it on his pillow every time he was gone. It was the one thing he could possibly hold over her head if he needed to.

"You're hurt. I'm going to kill Morgan for not telling me."

"I'm not hurt."

"I don't believe you. I can see it in your eyes."

She had pushed him away and was inspecting him like a small child that had fallen off the slide at the playground. He winced and groaned when her hands touched his abdomen.

"Oh… so you're not hurt are you. Why aren't you at the doctor?"

"I don't need the doctor. I need you."

He kissed her and she got very dizzy again. "Stop it!"

"Penelope! I really missed you."

"I know, but now you're going to go take a nice hot shower and then you're going to bed."

"It's only seven pm."

"Reid…"

"Alright, I'll go get cleaned up."

He left the room and she stayed where she was on the day bed for a long time. The terrible tension she'd been feeling since all of this started faded away and she began to cry again, this time in relief.

---

Reid stopped in the doorway of Garcia's office. His beautiful princess had changed into a pair of red silk pajamas and she was in front of her computers instead of resting after being up all night. There were lines of code scrolling down the screen faster than he could follow, but Penelope wasn't having any trouble with it at all. She was muttering to herself and he could see the frown on her face in the reflection of the monitor.

"Penelope?"

"Shh…" She said irritably.

"What are you doing?"

"Please leave me alone. I'm busy."

"No… I'm not going to leave you alone! I've missed you." He bent over her, brushed back her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

"Reid! I'm busy! I have something important to do. I can't baby sit you right now. Go away and get some sleep."

"I said no!"

She spun around in her chair. "Don't test me…" Her voice had taken on a low menacing tone he'd never heard before.

"What are you doing that you don't want me to know about?" He stood his ground, but he was quaking inside.

"It's none of your business."

"We're living together. If you're doing something illegal it affects me." He spat.

To his surprise she began to laugh. "Oh Reid, you really don't know anything about what I can and can't do with my babies."

"Then why don't you explain it to me."

Her face shut down again. "I can't, just trust me when I tell you that the people responsible for putting you and Emily in a position to be hurt are going to pray for death by the time I'm done with them."

"Let it go baby, please."

"No… I'm not going to let it go."

"You can't stop me. If you're worried about me getting caught, you can relax. There's a reason why I'm on a very exclusive list with the FBI. Don't worry about it.

The dismissive tone in her voice was more than he could stand. "Penelope Garcia! I'm not going to let you destroy someone else out of revenge. It's over and it's done with, please let it go."

Her eyes filled up with tears and her shoulders began to hitch as she cried. He knelt in front of her utterly bewildered by the sharp changes in her mood. She let him hug her tight while her body shook. She slid off the chair and held him so tight that the muscles in his stomach that had been loosened by his hot shower protested a bit, but he didn't complain.

"I was so scared… I had to sit here again and watch everything happen on that damn computer screen. It was so close this time. I couldn't breathe! I wasted so much time avoiding how I feel about you and me -"

He interrupted her with a kiss that would have made her faint if she hadn't been on the floor already. He forgot about his injuries and the hot burning guilt that had ate at his gut since Emily had taken a beating that should have been dealt out to him.

"Spencer…"

"Please, I missed you so much. Let me love you."

Her pajamas seemed to melt off with little effort on his part. His fingers loved her body as though it was fine violin.

"Wait," She breathed, struggling out of his arms and getting to her feet.

"Penelope…"

"Be patient sweet pea."

She pulled him to his feet and over to the day bed. Her hands reached into his sweat pants and pulled them to the floor.

"Sit!" She ordered him.

"Garcia…" He growled her last name and she giggled.

"Don't move sugar." She situated her body so that her knees were on either side of him and her hands were on his shoulders.

She took him in without warning and the warmth of her body made him gasp and shudder. He couldn't move, or speak, or think while she moved back and forth and up and down. Her naked breasts rubbed against his chest and he wanted to touch them, but he was incapable of bringing his hands up to grab them.

It was over fast. His body arched and then he sat back with a low moaning cry. His hands finally obeyed his commands and reached up to stroke her face and hair. She got off him and the day bed. He watched as she re-dressed and left the room.

---

He was waiting for her when she came out of the shower. Water sparkled on her neck and in her hair. She pulled off her robe, threw it over the chair in front of the vanity table she'd set up next to his dresser. She got into bed with him, and cuddled up close to him.

"I'm not going to forget that you just effectively distracted me from making someone's life really miserable."

"That's not what that was about," He argued.

She sat up and looked at him till he went red in the face and looked away. "Reid, you knew what you were getting into with me. I don't have a gun. I don't have profiling skills. All I have to help me cope is color and my computer skills. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you like they did in Georgia, or today, and get away with it."

He looked up at her and her lovely dark eyes made his heart skip a beat. He should be mad, but he couldn't remember why for an instant.

"You can't beat up the whole world for me."

"I know that sweet thing… But, you know as well as I do that nothing's going to happen to that reporter that spilled the beans or the leak in the State AG office. That's how the government works. I have to do something."

"I can't talk you out of this?"

"No… Look on the bright side; you know I hate guns and violence. I'm not going to contract a hit on them, just make their lives miserable for awhile."

"Alright… I'm going to pretend I know nothing about this." He put his hands up to his ears and sang. "La, la, la, la, la."

She laughed and pulled his hands down. "You're so cute, sweet pea."

He ducked under the covers and pushed her over on her back. His hands and mouth found their favorite goal and made her cry out his name before she could do little more than bury her hands in his hair.

"Wow…" She could breathe again and Spencer was lying next to her looking very satisfied with himself. "What was that for?"

"I was repaying the favor for earlier in your office. I know you and I know that you didn't "enjoy" that as much as I did."

"It's doesn't matter baby cakes."

"It matters to me."

"Okay…" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"I love you Penelope."

"I love you too. Get some sleep."

He yawned. "Okay, I'm really tired."

"Sleep well baby boy." She said softly and kissed the top of his damp hair. He sighed and was out like a light in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n I don't drink, can't stand the taste of most alcohol so what I know of body shots is limited to television and youtube videos. _**

"What are you doing?" Reid squeaked loudly as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm setting up Monopoly, baby cakes."

"I can see that. Why are you setting it up in the kitchen?"

"Because this is the best place to set up the card table and play this particular game."

"Why?"

"You're so cute when you're confused." She kissed him and dodged out of his grasp when he would have held onto her.

"Penelope!"

"Alright, cool your jets junior G-Man."

She'd gone back to the table and was quickly sorting the Monopoly money into ones, fives, tens, twenty, fifties, one hundred and five hundred.

"Sit down, and I'll explain the game."

"I know the rules to Monopoly."

She gave him a withering look. "I know that… But there's a special prize for the winner."

"Really…" He squeaked and sat down across the table from her, "Um… w-what kind of p-prize."

She licked her top lip very slowly and he swallowed hard. "The winner gets to do body shots off the loser." She grinned at him till the confused looks on his face made her roll her eyes. "Please tell me you know what body shots are."

He just looked at her.

"Oh my God, we have to broaden your horizons."

"You don't have to make it sound like I grew up in a cave."

"There are so many ways I could go with that… For now, lets get started with the game and I'll explain the prize when we're done."

He shrugged and tried to imagine what she meant by body shots. He knew what tequila shots were as Morgan had tried to get him to drink it a million times. Penelope had said that the winner got to do body shots off the loser. What did she mean by that?

She watched her colt trying to figure out the prize and tried not to laugh. He was in for an education. How could such an innocent soul be one of the best profilers in the world? It made her head ache trying to figure that out.

"Alright, we're all set up. Which token do you want to play with?"

"The top hat…" He grabbed the little silver token.

"I'll take the shoe?"

"Who's the banker?"

"We'll role the dice." Garcia picked up the die and shook them. She rolled a total of seven.

Reid rolled twelve, "I get to be the banker and go first."

Garcia rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm of her colt. "So deal out already."

He gave them both fifteen hundred dollars. He stacked his neatly to one side of the board and rolled a second time.

"Did you know that the history of the game begins in the early nineteen hundreds? There was this woman named Elizabeth J Magie Phillips. She created a game to explain the single tax theory of Henry George. The game was created in nineteen four. It was supposed to illustrate the negative aspects of concentrating land in private monopolies. Her game was called The Landlord's Game."

"That's really great, but you rolled a three. Move your token already," Penelope demanded.

"First, I think we should set a time limit on the game. Theoretically this game can go on for hours or even days. Did you know that the record for the longest game of Monopoly went on for two and a half months?"

"Fine, lets say half an hour. Whoever has the most money at the end of that time frame wins the game."

"Okay…"

He moved his top hat and bought the property. "Prepare to lose!"

Exactly thirty-five minutes later, Reid was counting both stacks of money for the seventh time and calculating in his head. "Face it sweet pea, you lost!"

He glared at her and she giggled, sliding one foot up and down his leg as she'd been doing for the last twenty minutes. "You cheated," he insisted, but he was having trouble concentrating on anything but her foot.

"I didn't cheat, I strategize… You should know better than to play games with me. Computer games are my specialty, but Monopoly was my father's favorite game. In fact, this is his set, and he taught me everything I know."

"Did your dad teach you to cheat?"

"Don't be a sore loser baby cakes. You know as well as I do that you use all your talents to take the rest of the team at poker all the time. Besides, you used to lose to Gideon in chess all the time."

"That was different."

She sat back in her chair, and pulled her foot away from his legs. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared hard at him, He began to squirm under her scrutiny. "Let's hear it."

"I lost on purpose most of the time."

"You lost on purpose?"

Now he was staring at the ceiling and squirming in his chair. "I just wanted him to keep playing with me. It reminded me of all the times I played with my Dad before he left. I knew that Gideon would keep playing if he thought I wasn't getting it. He was a teacher first and foremost. He liked to be in the classroom at Quantico."

"I'm sorry sweet pea… I didn't realize it was that important to you."

"It's okay. I still miss him a lot, but I know that he had to leave. It was just too hard for him after Sarah died.

Reid left his chair and went around to Penelope. He crouched next to her and hugged her hard. "I never told you how much it meant to me that you helped him after Sarah died. He was so upset and you helped him figure out Frank. I'll love you forever for doing that."

"You're so sweet," She wrapped her arms around his long thin body and let him kiss her till her head was spinning.

In fact she almost didn't notice when one of his long-fingered hands began to pull the zipper on her dress. "Not so fast, handsome. I want the prize that I won fair and square."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He'd gotten to his feet and was headed over to the coffee machine on the counter top. He kept his back to her while he began to make some of his favorite liquid addiction.

"Don't try to hose me Spencer Reid. I may not be a fancy profiler, but I know when you're trying to distract me."

"I think you're a bit paranoid."

She went to the cabinet and pulled out an unopened bottle of tequila. Then she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a small bowl of lemon wedges she's cut that afternoon while waiting for Reid to come home.

"There, let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is," She said ignoring his paranoid remark.

"I never Welch on a bet," he said highly offended.

"No, you just use all your wiles to cheat. I've heard all about it from Emily and JJ."

"I don't do anything to cheat at cards."

"Yeah, tell it to the judge. Are you going to get comfortable on the kitchen table or do I have to call Morgan about the incident in the Save-Mart last week?"

"You wouldn't," He said, horror struck at the mere suggestion.

"Baby cakes you should know by now that I never make an empty threat."

He gulped, watched her face, and saw that there was no turning back. He went to the table and hopped up on top.

"Take off your shirt and tie before you lay down." She ordered and he obeyed without thinking.

It was always best not to think too much about what Garcia could do on any given day, at any given time or for a given reason. It was just better to let her do her thing. That way you didn't have to worry that she would destroy you with her computers. He pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his purple dress shirt. His hands were shaking and that annoyed him. He thought he was past the point that she could fluster him with a look or touch.

"Lay back and stay still," She commanded him.

He wanted to close his eyes, but they wouldn't leave her beautiful face. She was smiling down at him. Her hair had a halo around it from the overhead light of the kitchen. The wooden table was hard and cold beneath his back, but somehow it didn't bother him that much. The shivers that wracked his bare upper body had nothing to do with the temperature of the room or the table.

She reached into the bowl of lemon slices she'd put on the table and told him to open his mouth. She placed it meat side out so that he clutched the rind in his teeth. A bit of the bitter juice made its way into his mouth, but he barely noticed it.

She bent forward and he could smell the musky perfume she always wore that made him crazy at work, or anywhere else for that matter. Her gorgeous dark eyes were twinkling with mischief and he swallowed hard again.

Her tongue was warm on his - shoulder - what was that about? She was teasing, he knew. She had to be teasing. Her tongue left a wet spot that grew cold before she shook the salt over it and then she took the tequila and poured a shot while smirking down at him. She tipped her head back and drank it down. Then she leaned over and licked off the salt. Her mouth closed over the lemon and sucked hard while pulling it out of his mouth. He barely felt her lips before they were gone. Now that was a real tease. He didn't think he liked this game very much.

"Well that was fun. Why don't you get up and we'll have dinner."

"No…"

"What," She blinked in surprise.

"I think I deserve more than a lick off the shoulder after all that teasing with your foot on my leg. If you're going to cheat to win and then just tease me again…"

"You're all talk and no action sweet pea."

He reared up fast and grabbed her. His mouth captured hers in a hard, hot kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and licked the roof of her mouth. She moaned around his mouth, her hot breath was doing things to his abdomen that made his legs shake.

"What were we talking about?" She'd pulled away from him.

Her hair was mussed from his hand and her lips were swollen. "I think we were discussing the unfairness of your teasing me for the last hour."

"Oh yeah… What do you want me to do about it?"

"Pick another spot," He said taking off his shoes and socks. He pulled off his cords and got comfortable on the table once again.

Now she was the one that looked very uncomfortable. "Um… okay, but you'll be sorry."

"I don't think so." He was smirking now and that wasn't acceptable.

"Okay, you asked for it."

She reached down and pushed up the right leg of his white cotton boxers. All the way up to the top of his inner thigh. She licked it before he could protest and salted it. "Penelope…"

She gave him a crooked smile at the breathless tone in his voice. "Be quiet… You were the one that wanted me to stop teasing." She stopped him by pushing another lemon wedge in his mouth.

She threw back another shot of tequila and licked the salt off his leg. She took the next wedge of lemon from his mouth and ate it. Her hand stayed on his leg and it was trembling under her touch.

"Was that better sweet pea?"

He glared up at her and she laughed. Then he sat back up and kissed her again. The next thing she knew her skirt was off and she was on her back on the table. His hands were sliding up and down her chest. How had her blouse and bra come off?

"You're so beautiful, I love your curves."

She sighed and then laughed when he simply pushed her panties to one side and entered her. "In a bit of a hurry are you." She gasped.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind." He whispered in her ear.

"No…"

"Because I love you more than I can say; I'll be yours forever and always."

Tears filled her eyes and he wiped them away with one thumb. They began the simple sweet rhythm that took them both flying over the edge of bliss after long slow minutes had passed. She clutched him tightly to her when he collapsed on her with a loud groan.

"I love you Spencer, forever and always…

----

Reid helped her off the table and they staggered together into their bedroom. He went to the closet and pulled on a pair of very old sweatpants. Penelope went to the vanity and began to brush out her hair. "That reminded me of losing my virginity in the front seat of Brent Martin's nineteen sixty eight Ford Mustang. And believe me that wasn't very comfortable."

"Is that where you got your love of classic cars?"

"That's very funny… Actually my dad bought it for me just before they died."

She got up and pulled her long sleep shirt out of the closet. She pulled off her panties and dropped it over her head. It was bright pink with Tweety Bird on the front. It was silly and it looked just right on her. She joined him on the bed and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry…"

"What for?"

"That crack about classic cars."

"Don't be sorry. Dad and Mom would've liked you. I wish you could've met them."

"I wish I could too."

She snuggled up tighter to his chest. "I think you're really too good to be true. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and it'll all be some kind of wonderful dream."

"It's not a dream. He rolled her over and showed her again that it wasn't a dream.

Later…

"Hey, I just realized that we've done it in every room in the apartment but your office." She yawned.

"So…"

"So I think we need to do it in your office too so that we don't have bad luck."

"That is the lamest excuse for sex that I've ever heard."

"Yeah, and you love the idea."

"You know me too well."

She kissed him and said very seriously. "I've been thinking and I think that we should tell Hotch about us."

He frowned down at her. "What changed your mind?"

"You did, I don't want to lose you ever and after what happened in Colorado… Well, I want to be notified if something happens to you."

"Okay, we'll talk to him tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n I know I've said it before, but this is the last chapter duckies. Thanks for all your support of my never ending one shot.**_

Garcia stalked into her office with a very large cup of coffee in her hand and a chip on her shoulder. Her colt had vanished that morning without as much as a note. She knew that he hadn't been called in by Hotch because when she'd entered the bull pen, Morgan and Emily had their feet up metaphorically speaking, and her colt was no where to be found.

Then she got a good look at her desk. She dropped her oversized pink leather bag on the floor and almost tripped over her chair. On her keyboard lay three roses. They were creamy pink, and yellow, semi double blooms. They were partially open, and she could see the yellow centers and smell the strong musky perfume. A note lay on top of them. She opened the plain white envelope and withdrew the pale pink card inside. It read:

_**These are Penelope Roses. They're lovely, but pale in comparison to your beauty. Thank you for being you and letting me be me. I love you.**_

It wasn't signed, but then it didn't have to be. So this was what her colt had been up to that morning. She picked up the blooms and brought them to her face to breath in the heady perfume. It was like smelling sunshine, or happiness.

A shuffling noise behind her made her turn around. Her colt was standing in the doorway fidgeting with his sleeve and looking very anxious. "Do you like them?"

Garcia dropped the flowers on the desk and crossed the room to Reid. She yanked him forward by his tie and kissed him. His arms came around her and they stumbled into her desk. Something fell with a crash to the floor, but it could have been a bomb for all she noticed. His hands were in her hair and his fingers were making shivers run up and down her spine. A small groan of need escaped her mouth and he pulled her tighter to his chest. Everything she was supposed to be doing, and everything she should be worrying about, left her brain as it was filled with the feel of him and the overwhelming scent that was his alone.

Something else fell to the floor with a rattle when they stumbled into Garcia's chair. His hands were on the zipper at the back of her pink white and red flowered tunic dress when a voice said "It's about time."

They leapt away from each other like scalded cats. Penelope's heart sank at the sight of Hotch standing in the doorway.

"Ah sir… we were just… um…" She gave up and looked at the floor while Reid just stood there in mortified silence, his face scarlet.

Hotch closed the door. He stood staring at both of them till Garcia broke. "Sir… um I know that agents aren't supposed to fraternize. I know that you sort of looked the other way with Kevin and me because we're both technical analysts, but this isn't just a fling for either of us. We love each other, and well, we sort of already moved in together. We were going to come see you today. You have to believe that. It was all my idea in the first place, so please doesn't blame Reid."

Reid began to protest that it was his idea and his fault but Hotch overrode him. "If you two would let me talk…"

"Yes sir," they said together like children in school.

"I'm not going to pretend that this doesn't cause problems because it does."

"But Hotch, I promise that we won't let this get in the way of our job." Reid piped up with a squeak.

Hotch turned his glower on the young man and Reid shuffled his feet. "Sir, if it will make things easier I could transfer to another department… I love working with this team. You're like my family, but if I need to go then I will." Garcia said tears starting in her eyes.

"No… It's my fault… I should be the one to transfer."

"Reid…" Hotch snapped. "Would you let me finish?"

"Yes sir," He began to play with the end of his tie.

"As I was saying, this will cause problems. However, I've seen how you've both be acting over the last few weeks and you've maintained a professional decorum. At least until now…"

He saw them glance at each other and had to bite down hard on the urge to laugh, or even smile. "I'm going to speak to Strauss - in fact I think I'll have Rossi do it. He has a way with her. That is as long as you two don't mind my telling him."

"No sir," they said again in perfect unison.

"Okay, just make sure that you don't repeat what I just saw. The next time someone sees you, it could be Strauss or the Director himself, then I wouldn't be able to help you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good… I need both of you in the conference room. We have a dead child, and another one that's missing, in Las Vegas."

He left the room. Garcia stopped Reid from leaving and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Garcia, you heard what he said," Reid squeaked in a whisper.

"I know, but I also saw the look on your face when he said Las Vegas. It's going to be okay."

"Thanks," he kissed her and they left the room together.

----

"_I have to stay here." _

"Why?"

"_The dream came back. I fell asleep on the plane, and then it happened again when I was supposed to be doing my job. It happened again when I stayed here last night with my mom. I saw something terrible, something that I can't let go. I have to know if it's true."_

"Please tell me about it Sweet pea. I just want to help you."

"_You help me just by listening."_

"Then why don't you come home."

"_I can't… I promise I'll tell you about it when it's over. I love you."_

Penelope yanked off her headset and threw it across the room. What was he thinking? The rest of the team was on the way home and he was out there in the desert all alone. Why was he so stubborn?

Garcia grabbed Emily and JJ when they trudged into the bull pen several hours later. "I have to talk to you guys now." She grabbed one of each of their arms and pulled them up to her office.

"Geez Garcia, I'm pregnant if you don't mind."

"Yeah… And I bruise easy. What the hell is going on?"

"Language…" She pulled them into her office and slammed the door. "Sit!" She pointed to the two chairs in her office. She chose to pace back and forth across the room. "Okay, so cliff notes version, Reid and I are living together and have been for the last three weeks. He called me a few hours ago and said that he was staying behind in Las Vegas because of some bad dreams. He won't tell me what's going on and I can't believe you just left him there."

"Whoa... Back up a bit, you're sleeping with Reid."

"Emily… Focus on the important stuff." JJ looked back at the pacing Garcia. "Did you say that you're living with him?"

Garcia glared at both of them, who were grinning up at her like eager puppies waiting for a very tasty treat.

"I didn't tell you so that you could interrogate me about my sex life."

"Come on Garcia… You can't drop that on us and not give us the details."

"I thought you cared about Reid, JJ."

"I do! If you'd stop panicking a minute, I have something to tell you about Las Vegas."

"What," Garcia bent down in front of JJ and grabbed the woman's shoulders.

"Morgan and Rossi stayed behind to keep an eye on him. Morgan is convinced that Reid wants to look into the death of a boy that was killed when Reid was four."

Garcia let go of JJ and began pacing up and down in front of them again. "Well… we have to help him from here then. Why are you two just sitting there? Get out of my chair so I can work. What do we know about this death?"

Emily jumped out of Garcia's chair and took her friend by the arm. "Slow down Garcia… We don't know anything yet. You know that Reid or Morgan will call you when they need something."

"I just want to help."

"We know honey," JJ had got awkwardly to her feet. She hugged her friend. "I have to go train my replacement."

She and Emily left Garcia alone with her thoughts and her computers. It was a long time before she got the call she needed and it surprised the hell out of her. Why did Reid want her to check up on his dad? It felt like voyeurism to check up on William Reid. It was worse then snooping around in Morgan's life two years ago. But she did it because it was Reid and she was wildly curious to understand how William Reid could abandon his family.

She thought she was doing a good thing when she told Reid that his father had been keeping news stories about him for years. She thought he would be happy that his father didn't seem to fit the profile of the killer. Her poor colt, that a terrible thing to go through as a child. Then to find out that your parents covered up a crime because they wanted to protect you. Still, she was very angry with William for leaving her baby boy all alone with his mother. She'd give him a piece of her mind if she could one day.

She got distracted by JJ going into labor. She was so happy that baby La Montaigne was about to make its appearance, she was able to get her mind off her colt. Then JJ asked her before going into delivery if she would be the baby's Godmother. She said that she and Will had agreed to ask Reid to be Godfather. JJ said it must be meant to be as Garcia and Reid were together and the Godparents. All Garcia could think about was how her colt was going to take the news.

---

Reid sat at his desk in his home office speed reading an assignment from his philosophy class. Taking classes on the internet was the best invention he'd come across in a long time. He could do his degree when he had time and it was working out great. This particular study in existentialism was fascinating. In fact, there was a great joke he'd heard from a study group he went to, with classmates he'd met in the college online chat room. It would be great to share the next time he got forced to go to recruitment at the university.

He didn't hear the door open, or even smell her perfume, till one hand fell on his shoulder and slid down the front of his chest.

"Hello Spencer…"

God he loved the way she said his name in that husky seductive voice. Was he supposed to be studying something? He looked up at her as she came around his right side and his jaw dropped in shock. She wore a black skirt and jacket with a plain white blouse. The shirt was unbuttoned low enough to show considerable cleavage and no bra. The skirt hit just above the knee and she wore black stilettos without stockings.

"Um…" was all he could manage to say with her leaning over him like that.

"Dr. Reid…" She breathed. "You've been a very naughty boy."

"I have…" He squeaked.

"Yes, I see the way you're looking at my chest. I should file a sexual harassment suit against you." She wagged an index finger at him while climbing onto his lap.

"But -"

"I might forget the whole thing if you promise never to do it again."

He noticed her hair was in a severe bun at the nape of her neck. There were pencils stuck in her hair and her glasses were plain black frames.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out. This is your office."

Her perfume was clouding his brain. Was this some kind of game? Morgan had told him once that he had a girlfriend that liked to use handcuffs while wearing a cheerleading outfit. He knew from work that some men and women like sex games, but Penelope had never said she wanted to engage in anything like that.

"Pay attention sweet pea." She looked a bit annoyed. "I'm here to take dictation."

_Oh! _

"Um… I don't have any letters today Miss Garcia." He said in his best imitation of what he thought Hotch sounded like in boss mode.

"You don't," She'd been running her hands up and done his chest. "Hm… I must have misunderstood."

She got off his lap, but he pulled her back. "I'm sure I can think of something." She pulled away and got up. "Where do you think you're going Miss Garcia?"

"Don't worry," She went to the CD player in the corner and turned on some light bluesy music with a slow and seductive beat. "Just relax," She stepped out of her heels, kicking them to one side. She straddled his legs and sat down. Her hips swayed moving her body closer and closer to that part of him that wanted to be inside her.

"Penelope…"

She leaned in giving him another great view of her cleavage while she pouted. "Oh no Dr. Reid, that's Miss Garcia to you."

She stood up and danced right in front of him while taking the clip out of her hair and letting her curls fall to halfway down his back. She sat down again and continued the slow grind of her hips up and down his legs, never getting close enough to touch the hardness in his cords. He groaned and tried to pull her close, but she stood up again and backed away to his desk. She let her jacket fall to the ground and slowly undid her blouse to reveal her lush breasts.

"Please Penelope," She just shook her finger at him and returned to his lap.

She got close enough this time that he could lean in and grab a breast in his mouth, if she'd stayed still, but she moved away again. He was going to burst if she didn't stop teasing him. He was breathing very hard and beginning to feel lightheaded. Garcia had stood up and was removing her skirt. It fell to the floor and he saw that she wasn't wearing panties.

"Garcia…" He got to his feet grabbed her and pushed her against the desk. "No more teasing!"

"Reid!"

His eyes flew open and saw Morgan standing over him on the plane. "What the hell were you dreaming man?"

His partner had a sly grin and Reid realized that he knew exactly what Reid had been dreaming about. He sat up; keeping the blanket he'd pulled around his torso in place. Thank God for the blanket. He didn't think he could stand, much less sit normally.

"Nothing, it was just another nightmare."

Rossi was sitting across the aisle and down by two rows facing them. He was smiling and Reid knew he was in trouble.

"Sure you did, that's why I heard you say. "Oh Penelope!" in a distinctly -"

"It was a nightmare." Reid insisted, feeling his face getting very hot.

"Leave him alone Morgan. I'm sure he'll be quieter the next time we're on the plane." Rossi said."

Reid watched the older man's eyes. They were twinkling too much for that to be an off-hand remark. He looked back and forth between the two of them. They knew and now what was he going to say. He'd promised to be professional.

"Don't look so guilty Reid," Morgan said and the two of them laughed. "We're happy for you. It's been a long time coming."

"Yeah… You deserve to be happy."

"Just not that happy on the plane," Morgan laughed.

They kidded him for the rest of the flight home. He was well under control when they got to the hospital. It was just as well that all of the team was in JJ's hospital room with Garcia. He was distracted by JJ and Henry. The little boy was a very cute little guy. JJ got everyone to leave and surprised him by asking him to be Henry's Godfather. He'd even held the little guy and it felt right to have the baby in his arms. He wasn't as nervous as he thought he'd be, at the thought of being responsible for this life if anything happened to his parents. He hoped it wouldn't, he prayed that Henry would have his mom and dad his whole life. He deserved that…

---

He lay on his stomach and Garcia curled up to him with her arm around his waist. He'd convinced her to play out the dream he'd had and it was even better than the fantasy. They were in their room and he was just laying there enjoying her company. All the sleep he lost was beginning to catch up to him, but he didn't want to close his eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I can't believe that I'm a Godfather."

"I think it's cute. You're the sexiest Godfather I know."

He blushed and she kissed his shoulder. "You looked really great holding Henry. It was looked completely natural."

He turned his head to look at her and something in his eyes made hers go wide. "You want to have a baby?" She asked feeling butterflies pile up in her stomach.

"I know I'm asking a lot since we just moved in together. I don't know if it's because of my dad or holding Henry. Maybe we should just think about it."

"You don't have to say that. I want to have your baby, but I don't know if we're ready. Maybe we could just take some time to get to know each other better. Besides, I want to lose some weight if I'm going to be pregnant. I want to have the healthiest baby in the world."

"So that's a yes," He said eagerly. "It's a maybe, is that okay?"

"Yeah… it's okay."

"Good… Go to sleep. We have a godson and he needs us to be well rested.

He kissed her, and as sleep overcame his tired body and brain he decided that his life was perfect for now the way that it was. Anything else could wait for the right time.

**_The End_**


End file.
